Prisionero
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred era un reo astuto en una prisión algo descuidada en seguridad, siempre se salía con la suya, odiaba ese lugar, lo detestaba, menos al policia que lo custodiaba, con él era diferente, quería tenerlo, robarlo, hacerlo suyo. Y lo haría. USxUK.


Fanfiction del mal, no me dejo entrar ayer ;w;. Este fic ocurre en una fea y lúgubre cárcel inglesa. Espero les guste xD

**Dedicado: **Mara-tan, que me pidió este fic y se me ha hecho más facil que el Independence!USxPirate!UK xD.  
**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur **-**Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Alfred es astuto aquí xD.

Condenado a siete años de prisión, ladrón y asesino según algunos, según él, un genio que no fue atrapado después de setenta robos exitosos de los cuales sólo se comprobaron dos, incluso el dinero como conservando un tesoro escapó de las manos de la justicia, aún encerrado todo le pertenecía a Alfred F. Jones, aventurero, astuto y algo infantil. Un reo más en esa prisión de concreto opaco y desaliñado, sin color alguno, los barrotes lo irritaban, su fría cama lo ponía de nervios.

Quería salir, quería irse, quería ser él mismo. Ser libre es hacer lo que uno desea, sin restricciones.

Aunque estés en contra de la ley.

Esa es la única filosofía que necesita Jones.

Esa era y sería la política de ese criminal. Todo en esa cárcel le parecía horrendo, todo feo, ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo era el color rojo, el morado si quiera, todo quebrado, todo insípido, la comida, las palabras, todo era un asco. Menos él, ese inglés, el sexy policía que lo custodiaba. El chaquetón azul, el gorro de la franja a cuadros blancos y negros junto a los elegantes zapatos, la camisa debajo de su informe con la corbata deliciosamente negra, el sexy pantalón azabache apretado, mostrándole el redondo y sensual culo cuando se volteaba, a veces el astuto criminal soñaba follarlo, usar aquellas esposas que traía colgando en la cintura y arremeterlo en la primera pared que encuentre, poseerlo y hacerlo sentir a él como el prisionero.

Ese pensamiento se volvió en obsesión. Un prisionero, eso era él, y Arthur Kirkland su captor.

Pero quiere cambiar las cosas, él puede hacerlo, desea hacerlo, lo conseguirá, nunca acepto un "imposible" en su vida, menos ahora. Una sonrisa amigable se dibuja el día que empieza a idear su plan contra el cejón inglés del paradito trasero. No sólo podía quedarse así, comiendo la basura -que seguramente cocinaba el mismo Arthur- para él.

Y así, tres meses más tarde…

–¡Oye Artie, Artie, Artir, Artie! –gritaba animado el americano.

La autoridad allí alzaba una ceja, fruncía la cejas, se quería golpear –literalmente- contra la pared ¿por qué le tocó ese chico entre todos los demás?, era mucho pedir quizás a un mudo, aunque que esperaba, era la cárcel más asquerosamente mala entre todas, el pueblo era pobre y había poco personal. Arthur era un poco más malo con ese rehén que con los otros, le había agarrado cierta conexión.

Desconocía qué conexión era. Sólo era algo que lo atraía a su azulada mirada.

–¡Tengo hambre, ve por algo de comer, ve por algo! –rogaba detrás de su celda solitaria el chico con el traje a rayas.

Nadie estaba con Jones, la última persona que entró allí casi fue asesinada a golpes, sólo se encontraba Alfred sentado arriba del casi cadáver maltrecho con una sonrisa inocente con la escusa de "Me miro feo". Sus padres eran desatentos, su madre una prostituta, su padre un vulgar ladrón, quiso salir de ese mundo, pero era demasiado tarde para él, ya tenía otra idea de la realidad.

Hablar, eso haría, acercarlo hasta los barrotes, lo distrajo tanto como pudo, Arthur no notó el pequeño tintineo de las luces. El estadounidense lo había calculado, cuando su socio lo vino a ver le pidió un favor, no sacarlo de allí claro, por muy poca seguridad que tuviera no era del todo fácil escapar, si no un apagón. Un apagón en la cárcel. Contaba los segundos, quería que fuera exacto, Arthur Kirkland se rindió y acercó algo a los barrotes, un scone, sólo para que se callara. Las luces volvieron a parpadear.

Esta vez Kirkland lo notó, y antes que todo quedara oscuro sintió brillar nuevamente los ojos de Jones con una sonrisa triunfante. Su brazo fue jalado hacia adentro por los barrotes con bestialidad, gritó, sintió los demás gritos. Era un apagón y Jones lo tenía sujeto, trató de escapar, pero sentía que si lo hacía su brazo se rompería en dos.

Sintió la sonrisa maldadosa colarse sensualmente detrás de su nuca, también como tocaban sus caderas, hasta encontrar sus llaves, Alfred sonreía entre la oscuridad, era seguro. No soltaba a Kirkland, no le dio ni siquiera un instante para liberarse, porque se vengaría, no era rencoroso, pero sí extremadamente caprichoso.

Deseaba a Arthur, lo quería para él, lo robaría si era necesario. Todo de él, su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón.

Salió de la prisión casi fracturando el brazo, los gemidos de dolor del policía eran como aullidos que retumbaban en la bulliciosa cárcel atestada de oscuridad. El americano sólo rió guiándolo por la parte trasera, donde no habría guardias, sólo unos cuantos que acabó con brutales golpes que hicieron temblar al oficial, no estaba el nivel de ese sicópata. El escapar fue el éxito, pero su obsesión no estaba completa, lo guió hasta una calle, todos se encerraban con llave al ver a Jones, nadie salía a ayudar al inglés.

Nadie se atrevía. Lo metió a ese rustico cuarto que tenía en la casa de John.

–¿Qué te parece Arthur? ¡ahora tú eres mi prisionero!, la regla del ojo por ojo…–susurró divertido mientras el oficial veía la puerta cerrarse y la luz apagarse lentamente.

Ojo por ojo. Ahora él era el prisionero, Alfred era su captor.

La sonrisa del criminal se amplió, las esposas sujetaban fieramente sus manos, inmovilizado en la cama de su propio rehén, el chico le sonreía con una sonrisa picara, llena de lujuria, luego de sentir como acariciaban su verga hasta ponerla dura y mancharla con su propio semen para luego acariciar su trasero sintió sus pantalones caer, dedos entrando, gritos aflorando de su desgarrada garganta y algo duro metiéndose dentro de su ano. Porque es cuestión de tácticas, Alfred sabe moverse.

En su mundo, él es el héroe.

Después de ese día no se supo nada más de Alfred y Arthur, sólo como anécdota en el diario regional de ese pequeño y descuidado lugar salió la noticia de que Alfred F. Jones había escapado llevándose con él a su policía a cargo...para siempre.

**N.A: **Y eso, espero que les gustara. En especial a la chica que lo pidió. De ella depende que haya lemon, yo lo iba a hacer con sexo, lo admito –se sonroja- pero como ella no lo especifico lo dejé sanamente hasta aquí. Que viva el USxUK!, me agrada Alfred de criminal, me parece más inteligente y sensual xD


End file.
